Que c'est beau le Rizzles
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Divers one-shots sur les épisodes de la saison 6 de la série.
1. Chapter 1

Certains voulaient lire plus de mes one-shot humoristiques, alors je partage ce que j'écris par rapport à la série sur mon autre site. Je l'avais fait pour la saison 5, mais je n'ai pas tout publié sur FF. Si cela vous plait, alors je continuerai avec mon inspiration des épisodes.

* * *

 **Je vais bien. 6x01**

Dans le bureau de la légiste, nos deux protagonistes s'observèrent et finalement :

« Jane… »

« Maura ? »

« Jane ! »

« Maura ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Rizzoli se mit à froncer des sourcils, elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, elle avait une enquête à poursuivre, et elle devait absoluement aider son frère.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Oh tu le sais très bien… »

« Non je ne le sais pas. »

« Le côté droit du haut de ton corps, au niveau de tes côtes. » La brunette regarda sur ce côté, et fixa son amie en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait aucune tâche quelconque sur elle. Pour une fois...enfin elle portait souvent une veste teinte sombre donc pas de soucis, mais ce n'était pas souvent le cas de son chemisier blanc qui faisait souvent les frais de sa manière...'maladroite de manger'...

« Je n'ai rien du tout, donc si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais y aller. »

« Jane Clementine Rizzoli, pas bouger ! »

« Tu m'as dit pas bouger ! » Répéta la brune qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle devait l'avouer qu'elle était beaucoup plus obéissante que son propre chien, car elle ne bougea pas.

« Oui ! » Rizzoli observa incrédule son amie qui se dirigea en sa direction et leva son chemisier, un immense bleu orna ses cotes. La policière se mit à grimacer, elle n'avait pas remarqué cette blessure, enfin ce n'était rien pour elle. Elle avait connu pire.

« Oh ça. J'ai percutée une voiture, et non le contraire, voici la nuance. » Pressa la détective, alors que son interlocutrice ne voyait pas la subtilité, une voiture et une personne qui faisait contacter pouvait être dangereux.

« C'est la même chose. »

« Pas vraiment, je pense que j'aurai été dans un autre état que celui de débattre avec toi. Donc pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important…comme par exemple l'enquête en cours ? »

« Mais te connaissant, même avec une hémorragie interne, et cela pourrait être possible, tu es tellement obstinée que tu serais en train de débattre avec moi. Sauf si tu tombais dans l'inconscience, et tu te plaiderais que tout irait bien, et tu ne voudrais pas d'opération si tu le pouvais. » Contra la scientifique qui sut parfaitement que sa meilleure amie était une véritable tête de mule, qu'elle mettait toujours sa santé au second plan, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et la brune devrait le savoir avec le temps.

« Bien sûr que non. » Contra outrer Jane.

« Bien sûr que oui. Alors je vais t'examiner si tu n'as pas la moindre séquelle. »

« Pitié, je vais bien, pas de vertige, de fièvre, ou quoique ce soit. »

« Arrête de bouger ou je devrais t'attacher. »

« Maura, j'aimerai savoir si tu as les informations sur-» Nos deux amies se retournèrent et virent Korsak qui les observa, et se mit à à ricaner. Jane n'appréciait pas ce regard, du genre, 'oh je suis dérangé de vous interrompre dans vos activités'.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire pour m'attacher. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! J'ai un bleu ! » Aboya Jane alors qu'elle été appuyée le dos contre le bureau de la légiste, la moitié de son chemisier laissait exposer sa brassière de sport sombre. Juste entre ses cuisses, se tenait Maura qui tenait son chemisier…bon la situation ne semblait pas être en sa faveur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et malheureusement pas la dernière.

« Je n'ai rien dit, je vais vous laisser en privée, mais ne prenez pas trop de temps. »

« C'est pas vrai…je vais en entendre parler de ce moment… » Grommela la brunette alors qu'Isles continuait malgré tout son examen comme si rien ne s'était produit


	2. Chapter 2

Oh un autre one-shot en rapport avec la série et encore du Rizzles bien entendue. Ah j'adore Frankie et son sac de farine xD.

* * *

 **Les remous du calme. 6x02**

La détective observa ennuyée sa meilleure amie, très active à sa tâche, rien ne pouvait l'en défaire tant qu'elle était totalement concentrée, Rizzoli leva défaite les bras en l'air et ajouta :

« Maura, tu n'as pas besoin de nettoyer pendant une heure avec toutes ses lotions mauvaises pour l'écosystème par leur odeur forte, je crois que c'est déjà assez désinfecté, le bois va disparaître si tu continues. C'est assez propre, assis-toi dans la barque ou je te laisse ici ! » Maugréa la détective qui leva le regard en l'air quand sa meilleure amie mit un mouchoir sur sa place. Contrairement à elle, elle avait juste passé sa main quelques secondes pour enlever la poussière et terre.

« J'arrive Jane. Mais il faut juste qu'on se prépare. » Maura se dirigea vers sa voiture, et la brunette releva les mains vers le ciel :

« Oh les femmes qu'est-ce que c'est casse-pieds ! » La dite arriva avec un immense sac, et Jane fronça des sourcils avec tout l'attirail qui se débattait entre eux. Une ombrelle ? Vraiment ? La scientifique observa sa meilleure amie qui lui énonça immédiatement du regard :'pas question !' Maura ne perdit pas espoir, et sortit une lotion solaire, l'italienne se mit à soupirer fortement :

« On n'a pas besoin de tout cela Maur… On ne part pas pour un safari ou faire une croisière pendant un mois. Juste quelques instant sur le lac. »

« Bien sûr qu'on en a besoin de tout cela, qu'as-tu pris pour te protéger du soleil ? »

« Des lunettes de soleil ? Je suis Sexy hein ? » Montra avec fierté la brune qui les posa sur son nez, et fit danser ses sourcils. Son amie secoua la tête face à cet enfantillage.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, »

« Je dois montrer mon décolleté ou un peu de chair ? »

« Ce serait regrettable mais surtout idiot si tu le faisais. À cette heure-ci les rayons du soleil sont dangereux pour notre peau, il y a des risques à prendre en considération. Nous n'irons pas dans cette barque tant que tu n'auras pas mise cette crème, c'est non négociable. » Jane soupira de nouveau, cela lui rappela quand elle allait à la plage en vacance avec ses parents, pas de crème, pas de baignade. Ici pas de crème, pas de scène de crime.

Lasse, elle prit la lotion et s'en mit une bonne quantité sur le visage, elle entendit un raclement, et la brune fit tout son possible pour ne rouler des yeux.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Les avants bras et ta nuque. Aussi j'ai un baume pour les lèvres pour ne pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil. »

« Oui maman. » Ironisa l'enfant en s'aspergeant de crème, alors que son interlocutrice, lui mit un chapeau sur la tête. Le sourire aux lèvres ; l'italienne prit le chapeau et le rendit aussitôt à sa propriétaire.

« Jane… »

« Maura… »

« Tu es insupportable ! »

« Je sais. Mais je ne veux toujours pas de ce chapeau ridicule. »

« Il n'est pas ridicule ! Je l'aime beaucoup. Aussi tu vas attraper une insolation, et des maux de tête, il ne faudra pas te plaindre par la suite. » Avertit la châtain.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre. »

« Oui c'est ça… »

« Tu utilises de l'ironie contre moi maintenant. »

« Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, je n'y peux rien. » Rizzoli se mit à passer ses doigts sur ses paupières. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec sa meilleure amie, c'était fatiguant, surtout par un temps pareil.

« Tu n'as rien oublié, un brumisateur, un parasol, ou un ventilateur ? »

« Oh oui j'ai oublié le ventilateur portable ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau. » Jane souleva la châtain dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte de nouveau, et elle la mit directement dans la barque, puis s'y installa devant. Outrée, Isles croisa des bras, et sa meilleure amie lui mit son chapeau sur la tête.

« Oh qu'elle est mignonne quand elle boude. » Se moqua la brunette qui pinça les pommettes de la légiste, celle-ci lui claqua les mains pour qu'elle arrête.

« Tu rames. »

« Oui chef. » Sourit Jane car quoi qu'il arrivait, c'était elle qui devait ramer, pas question que cela soit sa collègue.

 **Au milieu du lac.**

« Jane j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Quoi le tueur, le mobile du meurtre ? Vingt millions de dollar ? Une ferrari ? »

« Non des crêpes. »

« Oh. » Malgré la très grande déception, Rizzoli mit ses mains en avants pour avoir les crêpes. Elle eut d'abord un essuie tout, la crêpe couverte d'aluminium qui avait disparu en une fraction de seconde. Elle croqua un bout, et se mit à grimacer :

« C'est des crêpes sans gluten et sucre, fait avec de la châtaigne, et des figues- Jane ! » La dite avait balancé au loin comme un frisbee cette 'pâtisserie' qui fit des ricochés sur l'eau.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas mauvais pour la nature, tout est naturel, les poissons vont être content. »

« On ne se promènera plus jamais ensembles en barque. » Déclara la légiste en boudant.

« Vraiment ? C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! Maur arrête de bouger où on va chavirer ! » Aboya Rizzoli qui s'accrocha apeurée aux bord de l'embarcation.


	3. Chapter 3

Dernier one-shot avant mes vacances sur l'épisode 4 de la saison 6. Profitez-en bien.

* * *

Pour l'enquête en cours, Jane devait aller incognito dans une exposition d'art. Mais par son manque de nom et métier, elle n'avait aucune connaissance dans le milieu artistique...mais si ! Elle connaissait quelqu'un, dont la mère était une renommée artiste. Une personne qui avait un nom contrairement à elle, une position influente dans Boston, tout comme sa famille. Le sourire aux lèvres, Jane se dirigea vers la morgue.

 ** _Une heure plus tard. Dans la maison de Maura Isles, la chambre a couché de celle-ci._**

« Non, pas question que je m'habille comme une star qui va à une cérémonie de prix aux Oscars, je ne peux pas aller à la galerie avec mes vêtements habituels. » La blonde observa de haut en bas son amie, et elle se mit à grimacer : 'il est hors de question que tu y ailles dans cet accoutrement'. On ne va pas au Dirty Robber.

« Mais ça va ce que je porte, arrête de faire cette tête, ça va me vexer à force ! »

« Tu as vu des chaussures, il y a de la boue, et un lacé est cassé. Ton chemiser n'est pas repassé, ta veste c'est pas mieux, il y a des tâches de graisses. Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Non, ça ira… » Marmonna honteuse la brunette. Être détective n'était pas de tout repos. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter des vêtements hors de prix pour aller au travail contrairement à sa comparse.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me dis cela, car tu sais exactement ce que je vais te répondre. Non. Alors Jane, tu vas porter une robe de cocktail. Et c'est non négociable. »

« Mais j'en ai pas...tu as vu la seule robe que je possédais est à la maison...on va perdre un temps précieux à la rechercher... » Couina l'italienne en bougeant les bras sur les côtés comme un enfant qui faisait un caprice.

« Ce n'est pas grave j'ai plein de vêtement à te prêter ! Ainsi que des escarpin, et un sac, et des bijoux ! » S'exclama euphorique la scientifique qui partit aussitôt dans ses placards, alors que sa meilleure amie, qui souhaitait éviter ce supplice, décida de partir discrètement. Mais elle se fit attraper par le col avant qu'elle ne réussisse à fuir de la chambre. La châtain pointa du doigt son lit, défaite, la brunette s'installa directement sur le lit avec la plus grande docilité, et des vêtements commencèrent à pleuvoir en masse en sa direction. Un peu trop à son goût, et des styles qui ne la correspondaient pas. Ce fût le tour de l'inspection, son amie montra ses choix. Et tout y passa. Robe coloré, uni, décolletés plongeants, échancré sur le côté, à bretelle, buste, corsaire. Il semblerait que sa comparse avait à elle seule une boutique de vêtement. Ce qui n'était point la brunette.

Jane vit un par un les choix, trop révélateur pour sa pudeur. Elle refusait à chaque fois les propositions de son amie, qui semblait être enchantée de vêtir le garçon manqué. Elle était enthousiaste pour deux.

« Non, non. » Fut la réponse que donna à chaque fois la détective et cela une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Exténuée, Isles mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara :

« Tu ne vas pas à chaque fois dire non ! »

« Non...enfin oui...enfin...je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de moins... »

« Moins ? »

« Plus...enfin...tu sais…moins…plus mon style… » Sourit bêtement la brunette qui n'était une adepte de la grande mode, ou petite si elle existait. La légiste se mit à soupirer. Elle chercha de nouveau et trouva un vêtement qui lui plus, une longue robe blanche décolleté, simple et distinguée. Elle le montra à sa collègue, qui détourna la tête.

« C'est du blanc, je vais la tâcher. »

« Ça suffit. J'en ai marre, je comprends l'exaspération de ta mère. Il semblerait que tu ne me laisses guère le choix Jane." La dite observa horrifier son amie qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

« Non Maura. MAURAAAAA ! STOP ! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

 ** _Cinq minutes plus tard._**

Jane était finalement habillée, elle se tenait les bras d'angoisse, elle observa à l'arrière au travers le miroir sa meilleure amie lui coiffer les cheveux, mine de rien. Alors qu'elle avait vécu le moment le plus traumatisant de sa vie. Bien que d'autres, ça aurait l'expérience la plus fantastique au monde pour d'autre.

« Tu vas encore faire la tête ? » Questionna Isles alors que son amie la fusilla.

« J'ai cru que mes vêtements ont été violé...jamais personne ne m'avait déshabillé de la sorte. »

« Même pas Casey ou Dean. » L'italienne se mit à tirer la langue de dégoût.

« Non. Tu es vraiment bestial. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

« Et je ne veux pas en connaître plus. » Remarque la brune qui chantonna lalala en mettant ses mains devant ses oreilles. Maura retira les mains et ajouta :

« Tu n'as pas voulu de la méthode douce, alors j'ai dû faire le nécessaire avec toi. J'aurai pu t'attacher, ou te donner un tranquillisent, j'ai été gentille. Tu ne me laissais pas le choix. »

« Hé bien il faudra me payer d'autres vêtements, tu les as déchirer, c'était une expérience horrible. »

« Ça l'a été pour moi aussi en voyant les sous-vêtements délavés et vieillots que tu portais, et cela me fait plaisir de te payer d'autres vêtements. »

« Non, ça ira… » Souffla Rizzoli qui redoutait ce moment plus que le déshabillement.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà après un bon mois de repos, je regarde en ce moment les épisodes que j'ai râtés de la série, pour ce qui concerne l'épisode avec Suzie, j'ai écrite une mini-fic que je publierai la traduction en anglais sur le site. Pour ce one-shot, c'est très court, je vous l'accorde.

* * *

Episode 06

 **Dans le bureau du Dr Isles.**

« Donnes-moi ta blouse. » Maura observa son vêtement de haut en bas, et elle fixa son amie en disant non. Mais cette réponse ne semblait pas déranger Jane, bien le contraire, elle adorait les défis, et ce serait aussi amusant. En plus, elle voulait ce vêtement, elle l'aurait, et le nombre de fois que la légiste l'avait déshabillée, elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois, elle rendait juste amicalement l'appareil, c'était cela de grandes amies. Et heureusement que personne ne pouvait entendre ses pensées, sinon on méprendrait de nouveau leur relation.

« Pourquoi regardes-tu ma blouse ? »

« Elle est belle. Allez donne la moi. »

« Non ! »

« Ok, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela. » Ria maléfiquement la brune en fermant la porte du bureau de la légiste. Laissant les deux protagonistes seules.

« Et moi, je déteste déjà cela. » Remarqua la châtain qui se recula.

« Tu veux la manière douce ou forte ? » La scientifique se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes, et elle se dévêtit de sa blouse.

« Tu n'es même pas amusante Maur…je voulais te courir après, enlever moi-même ta blouse et tout… »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, comme une certaine personne ici. Oh ! Je peux faire ta coiffure, un chignon ? Ça irait bien avec la blouse ! Oh tu veux aussi mes chaussures, des talons hauts, et j'ai aussi une robe dans mes affaires ! » L'italienne se tapa le front avec sa main. Voilà comment une situation qu'elle croyait en sa faveur se retournait complètement contre elle...


End file.
